


Introspection

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set around the beginning of the episode 'Limbo' - Tommy's POV
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Does she think about me?

Does she wonder why I have turned my back on her after relying on her for so long?

Does she hate me?

I hate me, so I wouldn’t blame her if she did.

I wish I could explain.

I wish I understood myself, not that I ever have. 

Not really.

My life is disaster after disaster, most of my own making.

I never learn.

I want to reach out to her.

I want to lean on her, take comfort in her presence, in her words.

I won’t. 

I don’t deserve that.

I don’t deserve her.


End file.
